Love At First Sight
by Vengeful
Summary: It was Nick verses Fabio, fighting for her affections. Neither willing to back down, neither willing to lose. NSR


**A/N: First, let me start by saying that I dislike using original characters in general as a focus point in a story. I especially dislike using original teenaged characters. It is often times difficult to keep them real and not let your imagination get carried away, making them into the person you wish you were. Of course, as some may know, another story focuses around such a character (much to my dismay). And, in a way, so does this one. I have tried not to make the character a huge focal point, and I do hope you can forgive me.**

**This is in response to Forensicfan's challenge over at the Yahoo snickers Fanfiction group. My Muse had gone away, and much to my dismay (once again I feel I must use that expression), it came back with this. It is not what you would think of for such a challenge, and I never thought I would write something like this. But, alas, I must do as the Muse commands. This is a future fic, meaning married Sara and Nick with a kid. It is filled with humor, but it is very likely that many will not get it. Those who ride and show horses might only understand this story. Hopefully, this is not the case, but if it is, I apologize.**

**That being said, I still hope that you enjoy the story and please, leave a comment.**

**Emily**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Wait, that is somewhat untrue. I own Lady and Fabio, and I owned Pita. And Alex is mine. But everything else is fair game.

* * *

It was love at first sight. The moment she first set her eyes upon him, she knew they were destined for one another, and that she would never love another. She felt her heart speed up, her knees weaken, her breath quicken. He was tall, dark, and handsome, with a large, muscular build. She looked up into his soulful dark eyes and knew that he had stolen her heart._Fabio_

His name seemed to flow perfectly from her lips, as though her mouth had been made to speak his name. He was, in every possible way, perfect.

Now all she had to do was get on him and try him out.

Moving slowly, as though she were in a dream, she made her way up to the big creature, her hand out, allowing him to sniff her. Gently, she reached up and petted his big nose, and then she moved beside him and patted his thick neck. Nearly shaking with anticipation, she stood next to him, preparing to mount up. He was already saddled, ready for her to mount him. She parked him next to the mounting block, stepped up, and hoisted herself upon the gentle giant.

He was tall and thick, just the way she liked them. He was a solid mass under her, and she could hardly believe she was able to ride such a divine creature. It was just Fabio and she. In the background, she could hear voices calling to her, giving her instructions, and she could make out the shapes of other pairs galloping around her. But as far as she was concerned, it was just the two of them, in a dream-like atmosphere.

She moved him into a smooth trot, and then a smooth canter. The pounding of his hooves and the pounding of her heart were in synch. And then she jumped him, and she finally knew what it was like to fly. His powerful muscles bunched up as he leapt over the jumps with ease, jumping each the same, be it two foot or three foot. She merely sat down, and allowed him to carry her. And before she knew it, it was over, she was being told to get off. She reluctantly dismounted, and immediately looked at her parents. Her eyes shining, a grin plastered on her face, they knew without asking how she felt.

"I love him. He is the one." She exclaimed. The adults went off to talk about whatever it was that needed discussing, and she helped untack and take care of Fabio. After all, she needed to start getting to know him if she was to own him! Of course, her peaceful time with the horse was interrupted by a loud scream. A scream, she realized, that came from her father. He had emerged from the group looking very, very pale. She gulped.

There was a good reason as to just why her father was pale. Nick Stokes had just been hit with how much this dream horse was going to cost him. Sixty thousand dollars, for a damn horse! He knew that horses could cost that much, especially a good one, and obviously Fabio was a good horse. But still, he had paid only twenty thousand for her current show horse, and eighteen thousand for her pony, and look where that had gotten him. The damn pony wasn't even rideable and the horse was no longer able to do the three-foot division. He would be lucky to get even five thousand combined for those two! And of course, they had shown his daughter, of all things, a sixty thousand dollar horse. And because obviously life was against him at the moment, she had fallen in love with the horse. Everyone had! A week had gone by since they tried out Fabio, and he had come back to the farm. Of course he was perfect, and everyone loved him. Even Sara had fallen in love with the horse, and he knew that there was no way in hell his wife would allow him to send the horse away now.

He really wanted to cry right about now. He could just see his money flying away, waving at him. He could just say good-bye to any plans of retiring in a nice home with Sara. They were doomed to live in a singlewide trailer on the side of the road. With Lady, his daughters pony, living behind them, no doubt. He really hoped Alex got a scholarship to a college. If she didn't, she could say goodbye to any hopes of attending school.

He was mentally calculating all that would need to be done. Lets see… Alex would obviously start showing even more frequently, and would want to go to bigger and nicer shows. This translated to more money on hotel bills, food bills, shipping bills, stall fees, class fees. And then the horse would probably need a new saddle, and maybe a bridle. That's another good five or six thousand…

So goodbye all new clothes! Goodbye family vacations! Goodbye eating out ever again! He wondered if Grissom would lend him a book on edible bugs. At this rate, there was no way in hell that they would be able to afford grocery bills. He wondered if he could apply for welfare briefly, but realized that the excuse of 'I bought my daughter a ridiculously expensive horse that we really couldn't afford and now we are totally broke' would not impress the welfare people.

He looked longingly at his truck. He would have to sell that, walk to work, or hell, ride the damn horse.

Hmm… they could always rob a bank…he heard that you could make good money in that business. They had the guns and the badges…just play along, use some masks… they could get Greg to drive the getaway vehicle. Of course, then they would have to pay Greg. Then again, Greg had always been sweet on Sara. Maybe if Nick allowed Greg to give her just one kiss…

Nick had a sudden vision of Sara pummeling him to a bloody pulp, and then taking down Greg as well.

He shuddered.

Okay, next plan.

The couple had been married for nearly eight years. They had been unable to have children, and after much discussion, they had decided to adopt. But Sara had insisted on adopting an older child. She knew how it felt to be the oldest child in the system, to never have stability, and she wanted to save at least on child from having to go through all of that. So they had adopted seven-year-old Alex, an angry child. Sara had then convinced Nick to let Alex take up riding lessons, to help her. Sara told him that one of her foster homes had horses, and they really helped her get through some bad times.

So, now hundreds of thousands of dollars later, here they were. Alex was now a young woman, nearly fifteen, no longer angry and sullen, but happy and outgoing.

And, much to Nick's dismay, still in love with horses and riding.

He was still contemplating his situation when he climbed into bed next to Sara. She looked at him.

"Why are you pouting?"

"Because we are about to go broke thanks to your brilliant idea. 'Oh, let Alex ride horses. That will help her open up and help her overall.'" He mimicked Sara, who swatted at him in response.

"How was I supposed to know this would happen?"

"I know. I just wish she had taken up something else. Something less expensive, like baseball, or soccer. Hell, even yachting would be a vast improvement money wise!"

"Nick, where in the world would she be able to go yachting. We live in Las Vegas." He glared at his wife.

"That is beside the point. I just hope that girl gets a good job, or marries rich to support her habit."

"No need to worry about that dear. She already has her life planned out. She will be a millionaire by thirty and move to a dilapidated shack on a Montana mountain with an opulent barn for her horses and her money hidden under her floor boards." Nick just stared at Sara, who shrugged.

"That's nice. But how can we manage in the meantime? The horse costs almost as much as our salaries put together! I suppose we could always rob a bank, but then we would need Greg to drive the getaway vehicle and he would need payment…"

"We could ask your parents to help us out. They love Alex." Nick grimaced; he hated to rely on his parents.

"You are just saying that because you are in love with Fabio yourself."

"It's hard not to love him dear. Have you met him? He is just so sweet and handsome…" she went on, but Nick wasn't listening.

"I'll meet him." He mumbled to himself. "I'll meet that horse, and we will see who is boss."

* * *

The air was still, the area quiet as they stood face to face. A clump of horsehair blew across the ground. Nick narrowed his eyes, eyeing his opponent. His opponent pawed the ground, as if issuing a direct challenge.

"All right horse. It's you and me. We can't both win the hearts of the family. And I will not lose to a horse. You are not going to be the reason that we live in a single wide trailer on the side of the road!" Fabio snorted, which Nick took to mean he was disagreeing.

"This town aint big enough for the both of us. One has got to go." Nick met the horse's eyes. He steeled himself, for he knew of the animals' reputation. It was said that the horse could get the toughest person to fall in love with him. The horse must have known that, for he softened his expression, and did the one thing Nick hoped he would never have to see.

The horse crossed his front legs and gave Nick 'the eyes.'

No…not the eyes! Nick tried to shield himself from the look, but it was to late. He was gone.

"You have fought well, my handsome friend." Fabio snorted in agreement.

"Oh, hey Dad. I see you have met Fabio. Isn't he just the greatest horse ever?" Nick could only nod as Alex and Sara gushed over the bay gelding, who appeared to be wallowing in their affection.

* * *

It was five months later when Nick got the bill. Alex had taken Fabio to HITS, a huge horseshow. They had gone to the Arizona show and had been there for only three out of the full five weeks. They had been at that circuit before, with Alex's old pony Lady and her horse Pita, but never before had they stayed for such a long time.

Alex and Sara were in the kitchen when Nick opened The Bill. A loud scream reverberated through the house, followed by a stream of loud curses. Sara looked at Alex.

"He must have gotten The Bill." Alex nodded. A moment later, an irate Nick appeared. His eyes were narrowed, his fists clutched around the evil piece of paper.

"I am going to kill that horse."

"That's nice dear." Sara said calmly. Nick let out a rather high shriek and stomped away.

Sara looked once more at her daughter. "All things considered, I'd say he's taking it quite well."

* * *

A**/N: I hope that non-horsey folk could understand this, but I can understand if you all do not. Fabio is my baby boy, and Lady my little girl. Lady is actually pregnant at the moment (I am going to be a grandma!) We sold Pita almost a year ago, but he was my boy. He has gone to live with his original owners, who are very rich, on a nice farm in Virginia. Oh yes, and the thing with the crossed legs, Fabio really does do that. He will cross his front legs. It is just adorable!**

**HITS is a real show. It is in Arizona, New York (on the Hudson, if I am not mistaking), and in Ocala. I show at the one in Ocala.**

**So, please leave a comment!**

**Emily**


End file.
